Línea
by BondOfPerfection
Summary: Dos sociedades biológicamente distintas coexistiendo en el mismo lugar solo significa una cosa: muerte. Tenían prohibido cruzarse debido a inconvenientes pasados, ya no habían muchos con esperanzas de que cambie la situación, iba empeorando con el tiempo, el odio de los humanos hacia esa raza era entendible pero sin dejar de ser abominable. Hasta que la espada del destino los unió
1. Chapter 1

**Línea**

Descripción:

Dos sociedades biológicamente distintas coexistiendo en el mismo lugar solo significa una cosa: muerte. Tenían prohibido cruzarse debido a inconvenientes pasados, ya no habían muchos con esperanzas de que cambie la situación. Iba empeorando con el tiempo, el odio de los humanos hacia esa raza era entendible pero sin dejar de ser abominable. Hasta que la espada del destino unió dos personas distintas, o tal vez con algo en común.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 _Capítulo I:_

·

Tan distintos

·

—¡Corre que sino llegarás tarde! —gritaba su madre con una sonrisa mientras corría tratando de abrochar sus agujetas desatadas entre la muchedumbre que se amontonaba en las calles del _Rukongai._ Dio media vuelta y la saludó con la mano sin parar la corrida.

Hoy era su primer día en la _Academia de Shinigamis_ y no quería dar una mala primera impresión. En verdad que nunca había tenido deseos de entrar allí pese a sus amigos le decían que sus poderes eran muy buenos, realmente no quería estar allí y memorizar estúpidos libros sobre como controlar tus poderes, él creía que mientras con ellos cuiden a su madre, estaría más que bien, aunque no tuviera control todavía sobre ellos. Vivían en una de las partes más humildes de la ciudad y habían muchos vándalos que creían tener el poder, mientras los mantuviera lejos de ellos, estarían bien.

Pero llegó un momento que no podían más con la falta de alimentos y debían mucho impuesto. Escuchó que aquel lugar te daba trabajo si lograbas convertirte en _shinigami_ y cabe decir que no lo pensó dos veces para anotarse, podría darle incluso a ella unos lujos que en sus sueños se permitían... Su madre se alegró mucho, no la había visto así desde que los habían echado de Tokio cuando descubrieron sus habilidades.

Llegó y tomó asiento al fondo, habían muchos chicos de su edad al parecer y algunos de ellos se conocían; él por su parte no conocía a nadie. Sus únicos amigos eran sus vecinos que no tenían ningún poder. El profesor entró presentándose y acto seguido, cada uno de ellos también lo hicieron. No estaba mal para ser el primer día.

Divisó su casa a lo lejos y distinguió la silueta de su madre limpiando su ropa en un balde al costado de la casa, se había averiado su lavadora por quinta vez y él empezaba a sospechar que el hombre que venía a repararlo en verdad no lo hacía y solo quería quitarles el poco dinero que tenían guardado. La saludó desde la entrada y corrió a su habitación.

Habían pasado varias semanas y se estaba adaptando, conoció a un chico que a pesar de su apariencia le cayó muy bien y pronto ambos tuvieron un grupo de amigos. Se juntaban de vez en cuando para estudiar los _kidō_ en alguna casa, en otros casos llegó a frecuentar mansiones. Había de todo tipo de niveles sociales allí, nunca los llevó a su casa por ese motivo. Su madre escuchaba sus historias hasta cuando le decía lo hermosas que eran sus casa con alegría, no creía que a su hijo le importe tanto no ser iguales a ellos.

—Recuerda pequeño, lo más importante es lo que puedas ofrecer al resto, como tratas a los demás. Siempre sé bondadoso y perdona si alguna vez alguien dice algo de ti. Vas a ser un gran shinigami, yo lo creo —nunca olvidaría esas palabras, la sonrisa y convicción de su madre. Era solo un niño para comprenderlo.

Al cumplir nueve años su madre le había preparado un _muffin_ con una vela, es para lo único que alcanzaba su presupuesto pero su hijo estaba más que encantado. Sus compañeros de clase le habían hecho regalos costosos pero nada se comparaba al regalo de su madre —indiferentemente de su precio—.

Mientras otro año en la academia comenzaba empezaba a darse cuenta de su escasez de cosas, un día se lo recriminó a su madre, quien le explicó que no era demasiado importante, cosa que no lo dejó satisfecho para nada. Desde ese día su relación había cambiado y pocas veces le dirigía la palabra, ganándose reprimendas y discursos aburridos. No quería vivir así, odiaba hacerlo y odiaba a su madre por la vida que le había dado.

Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Volviendo de jugar baloncesto con sus amigos del barrio, encontró su casa vacía, cosa que lo sorprendió; usualmente su madre estaba para recibirlo con una sonrisa. No le dio importancia y se encerró en su cuartito aunque solo fuera una tela la que separaba el lugar del resto de la casa. Era de noche y ya le empezaba a preocupar que no apareciera. A eso de las tres y media de la madrugada llegó con un rostro penoso y no le respondió cuando le preguntó dónde había estado. Dos noches más seguidas volvió a llegar al mismo horario y harto de aquella situación convino seguirla la noche siguiente.

Sorpresa se llevó al verla saliendo del _Rukongai_ en secreto, ni él sabía cómo conocía ese pasaje pero no desistió de intentar averiguar donde se dirigía. Era un barrio muy deprimente y algo peligroso, entró por una puerta oxidada y lo que vio detrás de ello lo dejó boquiabierto.

Su madre estaba apoyada sobre una mesa hablando con un niño menor que él que tenía una venda en la cabeza. ¿Qué significaba eso?

—¿Mamá? —pronunció en un susurro.

Ella se levantó de sopetón y una mueca de terror adornó sus hermosas facciones.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —lo tomó del brazo y arrastró a la misma puerta por donde entraron, parecía asustada y miraba en todas direcciones, no entendía por qué. Salieron sin que nadie los viera y caminaron en silencio de regreso a su casa, su madre controlaba que nadie los estuviera viendo—. No debiste seguirme, es muy peligroso —habló tan bajo que si no hubiera estado a su lado más el silencio sepulcral no habría escuchado nada.

Estuvo a punto de recriminar pero un ruido a sus espaldas los hizo frenarse. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron un hombre de malas pinta parado en medio de la calle viéndolos. El corazón del niño comenzó a latir con fuerza y un gesto de vapor inundó todo su ser cuando reparó en los otros ocultos en la oscuridad.

—Miren quiénes tenemos aquí muchachos, la famosa enfermera con su fenómeno hijo, ¿quién diría que los volveríamos a ver? No sabía que podían salir de su refugio—habló burlesco uno de ellos. Su madre tomó con fuerza su hombro y lo movió para atrás lentamente—. Creí que no podían abandonarlo a menos que sean yini ¿qué era? —fingió que meditaba.

— _Shinigami_ , y lo soy —consiguió tartamudear, su madre jadeó. Los demás se rieron.

—Un pendejo como tú nunca podría ser shinigami solo mírate... falta poco para que te hagas encima —articuló otro entre risas—. Muchachos ¿por qué no le damos la bienvenida al barrio como corresponde? —en tono macabro agregó a su vez que sacaba una espada filosa. Los otros le siguieron.

Era el fin, lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos pero sabía que de nada serviría nunca imaginó que terminaría así pensó en lo malo que había hecho y se odio profundamente por haber ignorado a su madre, estaban allí por su maldita culpa. Apretó los puños temblando de rabia, ¿qué debía hacer? Le faltaba demasiado para ser un _shinigami_ y ni siquiera sabía como sacar su poder, ocurría por momentos y ya, per nunca por presión. Si hubiera sido más fuerte...

—Vete —interrumpió sus pensamientos la mujer que le había dado la vida. Estaba mirando a sus atacantes y a pesar de su palabra firme pudo ver temor absoluto en ella.

—A ti no queremos, esa escoria que tienes ahí nos interesa —señaló hablando por primera vez el hombre frente suyo señalándolo empezando a caminar en su dirección.

 _¡Sal poder! ¡Ya! ¡Lo necesito!_ gritaba con desgarro en su interior al borde de las lágrimas. El tipo se acercaba cada vez más con una navaja con borde de león.

¿Así terminaría su vida? ¿Eso era los que les esperaba a aquellos que quisieran cruzar la frontera? Cerró los ojos esperando su fin.

—¡No!

Es grito inundó toda la oscuridad, abrió sus ojos viendo a su madre frente suyo agitada. —No puedes morir, ¡No antes de mi! —gritó con lágrimas salpicadas en su pecoso rostro. Su pelo estaba pegándose a su rostro y mejillas.

—¿Mamá? —no entendía que le sucedía hasta que bajó su cabeza y distinguió una gran mancha escarlata que iba en aumento. Su corazón se arrugó y le dolió, sentía que no podía respirar—. No...

—Escuchame, deb...es convertirte en shi... shinigami —tosió un poco escupiendo sangre—. Cambia las reglas... n-no olvides que te amo, siempre lo he hecho y no te culpo de ésto... —quiso sonreír pero le salió más mueca que otra cosa. Y de pronto, cayó al suelo.

 _"Hijo ¡estoy tan orgullosa de ti!"_

 _"¡Tus notas son muy buenas!_ _Ya verás, serás el mejor shinigami."_

 _"¡Mira conseguí tejerte unos calcetines!"_

 _Siempre se había esforzado por mí y recién ahora me doy cuenta._

Ya era tarde. Su sonrisa quedó grabada en cada célula de su organismo. Ella quería que viviera, eso haría. De pronto, un aura oscura empezó a brotar de él que seguía viendo el cuerpo sin vida de la única persona que debía cuidar. Un grito estridente brotó de su garganta y su _reiatsu_ se comenzó a elevar a toda velocidad. Los hombres se aterrorizaron y hasta cayeron por su presión espiritual. El que había clavado la navaja estaba estático que no supo ver en qué momento aquel chiquillo estaba frente suyo y con su misma arma le había clavado en la garganta haciéndole un tajo.

Uno menos.

Cuando acabó con todos caminó con el cuerpo de su madre en brazos con fuerzas que él mismo desconocía hacia el _Rukongai_.

Los humanos eran los que no merecían vivir, ellos eran la verdadera escoria del mundo. Ya no tenía a nadie, su madre tenía razón debía cambiar un poco las reglas del mundo, pero primero debía ser alguien. Una sonrisa sombría se formó en su rostro sin importarle estar cubierto de sangre. Esa línea entre _shinigamis_ y humanos que dividía el mundo debía ser rota, sólo uno merecía estar. El otro debía ser exterminado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Línea**

Descripción:

Dos sociedades biológicamente distintas coexistiendo en el mismo lugar solo significa una cosa: muerte. Tenían prohibido cruzarse debido a inconvenientes pasados, ya no habían muchos con esperanzas de que cambie la situación. Iba empeorando con el tiempo, el odio de los humanos hacia esa raza era entendible pero sin dejar de ser abominable. Hasta que la espada del destino unió dos personas distintas, o tal vez con algo en común.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 _Capítulo II:_

·

Nueva

·

—Ya está todo preparado Señor —uno de sus subordinados interrumpió el silencio solo opacado por el sonido de las teclas que el hombre estaba tocando de forma casi monótona.

El otro hombre solo le hizo señas para que aguarde silencio y luego de unos minutos se levantó y lo miró con una sonrisa sádica de oreja a oreja, los presentes sintieron un escalofrío bajar por sus espaldas, ya sabían que nada bueno estaba maquinando.

—Ya era hora.

• • •

Hace doscientos años aproximadamente se conoció una nueva especie en el mundo, eran humanos diferentes, más evolucionados. Nadie sabía la causa exacta de su condición y vivían entre los _comunes_ como si nada, comiendo, trabajando, durmiendo, paseando... Hasta que un día ocurrió algo sorpresivo. En una fábrica un hombre evitó haber muerto con el uso de la tele-transportación o como ellos le dicen actualmente _Shumpoo_ _._ Cuando le hicieron las declaraciones dijo que no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, era como si no entendiera ni él mismo lo ocurrido. Así todos fueron conociendo de esa especie nueva, incluso sus propios portadores.

De a poco fueron surgiendo más hasta que actualmente abarcan el octavo por ciento de la población mundial. La respuesta ante éste inminente ataque de parte de los normales fue de diversos tipos, pero predominó en el senado el aislamiento de los _Shinigamis_ _—_ así nombrados _—_ _._ Hubieron marchas y huelgas de los opositores aunque tenían algún que otro apoyo.

El gobierno decidió dejar que sigan entre los normales mientras no hagan daño, pero lo cierto es que temían que lo hicieran. Era miedo a lo desconocido.

Hasta que sucedió algo repentino. Según rumores un _shinigami_ había atacado a una mujer _normal_ hasta dejarla casi agonizando, eso dejó a los pocos que los apoyaban sin defensa y optaron por apartarlos en una parte de la ciudad de Karakura, Japón llamado _Rukongai_. Nadie podía entrar ahí y ellos no podían relacionarse con los de afuera. Los únicos aptos eran los que cuidaban a los ciudadanos.

Sé lo que piensan, pero el nivel de pobreza era relativamente bajo así que para sobrevivir enviaban a los escuadrones para cuidar diversos lugares con la autorización del responsable de esa ciudad o zona, pero sólo se aparecían de noche sin hacer ruido ni interaccionar con sus iguales. O eso creían.

Con el tiempo fueron llegando diversas historias de sus aventuras hasta que se fue trastornando el mensaje y muchas familias creían que eran criaturas detestables e incluso que merecían morir. Los trataban como a esclavos, los veían con odio e incluso una vez un grupo que se escabulló hacia sus zonas llegaron a robarles sus pertenencias. Pusieron una fortaleza rodeándolos desde entonces.

Eso ocurría y nadie se atrevía a ponerle fin, hasta que con el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando y era natural verlos como escoria sabiendo que podrían matarlos a todos si se lo proponían. La situación estaba cada vez peor y sus habitantes no cooperaban en mucho.

El capitán de los _shinigamis_ —del cual pocos conocían su nombre— había hecho un trato con el líder de Japón hace muchos años —luego de presenciar varios saqueos y muertes— para mantener la paz entre ambos. A pesar de nunca haberlo visto, muchos aseguran que era muy pacifista y no quería que corriera más sangre inocente, amaba a los suyos pero también a los humanos. Algunos dudaban de ese hombre pero hasta ahora había mantenido su acuerdo a pesar de las pequeñas disputas que conllevaron a peleas. Pero conociendo la gran brecha que había entre ambos, eran muy buenos resultados, cabe decir mejores de los esperados.

—... y así fue hasta la actualidad.

—Mi hermana dijo que vio a uno que le chupaba la sangre a su propio hermano —exageró un chico pelicastaño.

—Eso no es cierto Asano, fue de la película que vimos ayer... me parece —meditó un chico de estatura baja y cabello negro.

—¡Si! Mientras tú estabas ligando con tú cita y la mía... ¡Yo sí miré la película! —le reprochó con un puchero a su amigo.

El timbre anunciando el fin de la jornada sonó opacando las risas burlonas dirigidas a Asano.

—Otra vez —suspiró un chico de lentes—. Kurosaki.

Lo movió un poco pero el chico solo gruñó en respuesta. Cada día que tenían historia el chico se dormía y a nadie parecía importarle realmente que nunca escuchara al profesor y luego aprobara los exámenes.

Lo miró con enojo y salió de allí sin darse la vuelta. Sonrió con sorna al imaginar a su compañero levantándose en el aula vacía sabiendo que lo habían dejado ahí.

Que le den.

Siguió su rumbo.

Había conocido a su _amienemigo_ en una de las tantas luchas que se vio involucrado el chico de llamativa cabellera por obvias razones, una vez le había salvado el pellejo de haber acabado muy mal aunque no podía recordarle con burla el suceso porque también lo había ayudado en otras ocasiones aunque le costará admitirlo.

• • •

—Creemos que estás apta para realizar ésta tarea, sin errores —aclaró la voz frente suyo.

Ella estaba viendo el sobre con el movimiento del _hollow_ hasta que escuchó lo último y levantó firme la vista sin dejarse rebajar por el hombre frente suyo haciendo una reverencia.

—Sí.

Abandonó el lugar con paso firme y seguro saludando a quien se cruzara en su camino a la salida aunque la mayoría solo lo hacía por su título. Cuando hubo llegado a un callejón solitario esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa. Por fin iba a realizar su primera misión en la ciudad, le hablaron muchas cosas de los humanos y ella se instruyó leyendo todos los libros de la academia relacionados. Por fin conocería a esa gente pero debía ser precavida no vaya a sucederle lo mismo que a ese suboficial.

Se corrió el rumor que un humano lo reconoció y le tiró una hoya con agua caliente en el cuerpo. El shinigami llegó totalmente quemado con burbujas en toda la piel, muchos se enbroncaron y quisieron matar al que había hecho semejante atrocidad, pero el Capitán Comandante mandó aprisionar a esos shinigamis rebeldes y a través del pacto realizado con el líder buscaron al responsable y lo encerraron por poco tiempo. El capitán no podía darse el lujo de mucha fiereza porque estrecho era el acuerdo al que habían llegado y muchos —humanos y shinigamis— esperaban el tiempo indicado para lanzar armas contra el otro.

No conocía mucho de ellos, al parecer en la academia no les agradaba hablar de los humanos, encontró pocos libros en una pequeña y poco concurrida biblioteca por ello no podía negar que observarlos más de cerca sería emocionante. De apariencia eran iguales la única discrepancia era que ellos portaban un kimono negro y usaban sus _z_ _anpakutō_ en caso de emergencia además obviamente sus poderes especiales.

Preparó todo y salió de allí.

• • •

Un muchacho de cabello color naranja brillante que se asemejaba con el atardecer que se extendía en su espalda caminaba refunfuñando por la calle, era alto y portaba un ceño fruncido que había ganado alguna que otra admiradora pero más que nada, un montón de enemigos.

—Ese imbécil se fue sin despertarme —hablaba solo con un humor de perros —más del que siempre tenía— el Kurosaki mirando el suelo de la calle casi oscura.

Su hermana estaría muy preocupada si no llegaba cuanto antes. Estaba por doblar la esquina de su casa cuando un grito de niña lo sobresaltó y se volteó rápido.

Nada. No veía nada noto solo una nube de polvo, iba a seguir su camino si no fuera que una pequeña muchachita pasó corriendo sin siquiera verlo en dirección al grito. Eso era inseguro.

—¡Hey tú! ¡Es peligroso ir hacia esa dirección! —gritó quieto en su lugar pero ella no volteó ni una sola vez, es más, notó que aumentó la velocidad de su corrida. ¿Será estúpida?

La siguió lo más rápido que pudo pero al girar la calle no vio absolutamente nada, silencio era lo único que reinaba en aquel lugar y eso lo desconcertó.

Giró su rostro, podía ver la silueta de su casa, dudó que hacer en ese instante pero luego lo pensó mejor y caminó con paso firme a su morada. No sería tan estúpido de ir directo a una trampa o intentar salvar a una desconocida.

Pero esa noche no pudo conciliar tan rápido el sueño por pensar que dejó a una niña a la deriva.

• • •

Se levantó en cuanto sonó la alarma, se sentía extraño por alguna razón y no sabía cual. Bajó hacia el comedor donde lo esperaba su familia pero casi no prestó atención a los gritos de reproche de su padre y su hermana tratando de callarlo.

Sentía que se había olvidado algo pero no lograba recordarlo.

Antes salir de su casa y dirigirse al instituto la voz de la periodista lo frenó en seco, hablaba de una persecución hacia una niña y que había sido salvada por un _shinigami_ , la fachada del lugar eran iguales a donde escuchó el grito y estaba cerca de su casa, la niña —que por su silueta dedujo que no era la que había visto correr— estaba hablando a las cámaras sin temor; pero no vio a la otra que no quiso escucharlo.

Temió lo peor pero lo supo disfrazar. A lo que entendió no quiso hablar el _shinigami_ pero la niña sí y decía que no le vio la cara pero que fue su salvador. El reportero preguntaba qué había sido lo que la atacó, la niña no supo responder. Le alegró que estuviera bien, solo un poco. No olvidaba a la otra.

Camino al colegio se encontró con Inoue y Tatsuki quienes no paraban de hablar sobre la gran hazaña del shinigami, a él no le molestaría si no fuera porque no defendió a la otra niña y quien-sabe-donde esté ahora.

Ambas chicas eran muy buenas amigas, el chico había conocido primero a Tatsuki en el dojo, actualmente era alta y peli negra, por algo ocurrido se habían distanciado. En la preparatoria volvieron a encontrarse y ella le había presentado a su amiga Inoue Orihime, eran muy opuestas. Mientras que Tatsuki Arisawa era más mandona, enojona y golpeaba a cualquiera que la insulte a ella u Orihime su mejor amiga era más callada, dulce y trataba de calmar las aguas en diversas situaciones. Aunque eran muy bellas ambas Orihime tenía unos grandes pechos sumado su llamativo cabello anaranjado que captaban mucho la atención del sexo opuesto y provocó varias golpizas de parte de la morena.

—¿Vieron en las noticias si se perdió una niña?

Ambas lo vieron con sorpresa y negaron al mismo tiempo. Él no dijo más en todo el camino. Tampoco es que tuviera mucha conversación con ambas féminas.

• • •

Otra vez.

Otra vez se le volvió a escapar. Se sentía furiosa consigo misma por no hacer bien su trabajo, sabía que era fuerte el monstruo pero pensaba que con su agilidad lograría atraparlo rápido. Y otra vez se le fue de las manos. Casi logra matarlo. No pensó que sería muy difícil pero lo había estado subestimando.

La niña de la noche pasada casi fue devorada sin piedad si no hubiera intervenido justo a tiempo para evitar el inminente ataque. Recordaba como quiso abrazarla pero se lo impidió yéndose de allí cuanto antes para que nadie la reconozca. Sería muy revelador si contara lo ocurrido, desde hacía varios años habían empezado aparecer _hollows_ por los alrededores y si lo confirmaran los humanos entrarían en pánico, suficiente tenían con quienes creían que ellos eran los causantes; además no quería que nadie la reconozca porque sino no podría hacer lo que quisiese sin que la miren despectivamente.

Caminaba por la ciudad algo desilusionada, no era la gran cosa aunque algún que otro lugar lucía mejor que en esas fotos desgastadas que tenían en la academia.

Suspiró.

—¡Oye tú! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Detuvo sus pasos y fijó su mirada hacia el hombre que le gritaba a alguien que no lograba ver por la cantidad de gente a su alrededor. Avanzó lentamente y esquivando a la gente pudo observar a un pequeño niño corriendo del comerciante, suponía.

—¡Alguien deténgalo es un ladrón!

El niño se hizo paso entre la gente y chocó contra sus piernas cayendo al suelo, el niño se asustó en cuanto la vió pero relajo su semblante al verla a los ojos, trató de formar una sonrisa y le dijo: —Tranquilo niño, yo te ayudo.

—Déjemelo a mi yo me encargaré que nunca más vuelva a robar en su vida —soltó el comerciante acercándose decidido.

El hombre robusto y de mal semblante trató de tomarlo pero ella lo escondió tras sus piernas y lo desafió con la mirada.

—Señor, entiendo que le robó algo pero fue para comer. No justifico que haya robado pero tenia hambre. Yo le pago —le dio unos pocos yenes y se dio media vuelta pero el pequeño ya no estaba.

—De igual forma le enseñaré a no meterse conmigo —rió fuerte mientras lo zarandeaba mientras el niño lloraba. La chica no sabía sin sentirse más rabiosa con la gente que miraba y pasaba como si nada o con el hombre que se creía la justicia.

—Creo que no escuchó lo que dije, es solo un niño. Suéltalo ahora —habló tajante.

—Vete niña, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí —exclamó entre dientes.

Ella no lo escuchó y fue hacia él y cuando tomó la mano del niño un empujón la dejó aturdida. Ese hombre la tumbó dejándola en el suelo, ya empezaba a resultar un problema.

—Vaya eso es caer muy bajo, tomar un niño a la fuerza y empujar a una mujer —le picó sonriendo.

—¡Largo enana! —se exaltó.

Un aura comenzó a emanar de la pequeña e inmediatamente el hombre se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. La chica se levantó y de un rápido movimiento ya estaba frente al comerciante, le lanzó un puño en el abdomen dejándolo sin aire.

—Eso te enseñará a no meterte conmigo, imbécil —mientras volteaba hacia el pequeño que la miraba asustado.

Corrección, todos a su alrededor la estaban viendo mientras susurraban entre si.

Y allí lo entendió.

Le dio una mirada al niño quien le volteó la cara al instante. Suspiró triste y abandonó el lugar mientras oía —sin quererlo— las palabras de su alrededor:

 _"¡Era una_ _shinigami_ _!"_

 _"Qué asco estaba a mi lado"_

 _"¿Vieron lo arrogante que era?"_

No. Al parecer no podría estar tan cerca de los humanos salvo que aprenda a controlarse.

• • •

 _Notas de autora :_

 _¡Buenas! Quería agradecer a alejandra barrosbossio por su comentario_ _¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero que éste también. Y también a Natsumivat por su observación pero como puedes leer no se trataba de Ichigo, nunca dí ninguna pista de quién podría ser así que es compresible la comparación, como vemos es otro personaje pero no se diferencia mucho de la historia original con_ _nuestro personaje anaranjado, ¿verdad? ¿Quién será?_

 _Si quieren pueden dejarme review que con gusto los leo. Como es el primer fanfic* que subo y obviamente que lo haría con Bleach y sus personajes porque me encantan, se van a ir dando cuenta que hay similitudes con la serie/manga pero cambié unas bastantes cosas, aviso para que no se sorprendan a medida que vayan leyendo, sin más..._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _*PD: Si quedó alguien de mi antigua historia(Incluso si no te alcanzo), la elimine porque habían ocurrido cosas que no me permitieron seguirla y había dejado de gustarme, pido mil disculpas._


	3. Chapter 3

**Línea**

Descripción:

Dos sociedades biológicamente distintas coexistiendo en el mismo lugar solo significa una cosa: muerte. Tenían prohibido cruzarse debido a inconvenientes pasados, ya no habían muchos con esperanzas de que cambie la situación. Iba empeorando con el tiempo, el odio de los humanos hacia esa raza era entendible pero sin dejar de ser abominable. Hasta que la espada del destino unió dos personas distintas, o tal vez con algo en común.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 _Capítulo III:_

·

Encuentro

·

—Escuché que una _shinigami_ andaba por los alrededores de la feria y no portaba su kimono —una fina voz se oyó entre el tumulto de adolescentes.

—Mi madre la vio dijo que era muy fea y mal vestida —risas de chicas.

—Yo digo que debería haber una ley de restricción para que no se acerquen mucho a nosotros —una mueca de odio adornaba las facciones de otra del grupo.

—Todos votaríamos a favor, pero ellos son poderosos... —reflexionó otra.

—Nosotros tenemos buenas armas, los matamos y ya.

Escuchaba su conversación por obligación ya que inevitablemente se sentó detrás de las _"chicas populares"_. Era tan absurda que casi se duerme.

—Kurosaki —escuchó una odiosa voz tan conocida para él.

—¿Mmm? —ni siquiera abrió sus ojos.

—No te duermas.

—No me jodas Ishida, que escuchar las estupideces de los demás me relaja y estuve a punto de dormirme —gruñó con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal.

—¿Discúlpame? —lo enfrentó una de sus compañeras y causante de su despierto sueño con una fingida voz chillona—. ¿Hablabas de nosotras?

Con un ojo la observó. —Tú lo dices, no yo —ahogó un bostezo. Todas abrieron a boca, sorprendidas.

—¡Kurosaki esa no es forma de tratar a una dama!

—Ellas son todo menos damas, hablar de esa forma me repugna —habló sin interés mientras fruncía más el ceño.

—¿Tu apoyas a los _shinigamis_?

Y como si fuera el detonante todos se callaron para escuchar lo que diría a continuación—: No los apoyo ni los odio, no los conozco para decidir esas cosas.

Y así abandonó el salón. No le apetecía ver las miradas lanzadas hacia él. A pesar de todo... no cambiaba su forma de pensar. Tan concentrado iba en no golpear a todas esas personas que no se fijó y chocó con una persona. Qué ironía.

—Fíjate por donde pisas idiota.

Levantó la mirada y allí la vio. Baja estatura, cabello hasta los hombros y mirada brillosa.

—Lo siento no te vi. ¡Y no me llames idiota!

—Te llamo por lo que eres, desde que doblé por el pasillo vi que estabas en las nubes. Quise moverme pero hiciste lo mismo —se cruzó de brazos.

Ella parecía furiosa pero no entendía el motivo realmente.

—Ya me disculpé ahora déjame caminar —dio un paso al costado y ella lo imitó.

—¿Y que choques con los demás? No —desafió con la mirada. El primogénito Kurosaki ya se estaba cabreando.

—No tengo tiempo que perderlo con tus juegos niña, vete con niños de tu edad.

—¿Qué has dicho? —una vena ya estaba palpitando en su frente.

—Lo que escuchaste —farfulló y se masajeó a sien.

Ella estuvo a punto de golpearlo cuando un ruido fuerte de algo cayendo se oyó en el piso de arriba. Abrió grandes sus ojos, cómo pudo no sentirlo. Lo siguiente fue personas corriendo y gritos interrumpiendo la aparente calma del pasillo escolar. La chica no lo dudó y siguió la dirección del sonido.

El pelinaranjo quedó en shock e interrumpió a la gente que quería huír, recibió varios insultos pero no les dio importancia solo pudo ver —debido a su altura— a una pequeña niña corriendo en dirección contraria a los demás abriéndose paso entre la gente. Se le hacía familiar pero no lograba recordar, la siguió con la mirada hasta que subió las escaleras.

No.

Abrió un poco más sus ojos.

Corrió en su misma dirección ésta vez no la dejaría irse porque si. Tenía muchas dudas —incluso más que certezas— pero aún así siguió empujando a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino.

Se alarmó cuando escuchó un grito de chica, al parecer alguien estaba haciéndole algo.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso giró su vista en dirección a los dos pasillos que había delante de sus ojos pero no vio nada, estaba todo vacío hasta que por el rabillo del ojo distinguió algo que se movió en el final del corredor, mientras cauteloso se iba acercando reprochándose su actitud de _"no me va a pasar nada"_ logró distinguir mejor la persona pero cuando lo hizo se quedó paralizado.

Eso no era una persona. Sentía sudor frío bajar de su frente. Nunca había visto tal cosa, parecía una mezcla de alien visto en películas y un lobo solo que poseía una máscara cubriéndole el rostro. ¿Qué carajos estaba viendo?

Esa cosa captó su presencia y en ese instante notó que respiraba con dificultad. La criatura comenzó a acercarse a su dirección pero él solo atinó a estar quieto, como si eso lo salvara.

—Muévete —escuchó de atrás pero no llegó a verla hasta que sintió un codazo que lo llevó hasta chocar contra uno de los casilleros.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa niña con voz muy grave para su proporción.

La cosa esa dio un grito que le hizo volver al presente. Con rapidez y sin pensarlo se situó frente a la niña de modo que el monstruo no la toque. No entendía que lo movió a hacerlo pero sentía que no tenía que dejar que nadie más muera frente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó la chica incrédula.

—Eso mismo te pregunto yo, siempre metiéndote en problemas. ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a no ir donde alguien está gritando, niña? —ya la recordaba era la tonta niña que ayer pasó corriendo a su lado.

—¿Qu... —no pudo terminar la oración ya que el monstruo se abalanzó hacia ellos y mandó al pelinaranjo contra la pared derecha.

La pelinegra no dudó ni un instante y desenvaino de su cintura una espada fina y corta. Se abalanzó sin miramientos a la criatura.

El ojimiel estaba aturdido. Solo entonces reparó en su vestimenta negra. Esa chica era... Abrió grande sus ojos cuando la observó cortar con agilidad a ese monstruo.

¿Estaba soñando acaso? Parecía más una pesadilla. Tocó su cabeza donde le dolía y sintió un líquido resbalar su mano color escarlata. Estaba sangrando.

—Oye... —levantó la mirada y allí estaba esa chica mirándolo de manera seria—. ¿Estás bien?

Le tendió la mano para que se ponga en pie pero él se levantó apoyándolas en el suelo.

—Sí... —estaba tan ensimismado que no sabía qué decirle y aquella cosa había desaparecido. Tantas veces que escuchó que hablaban de ellos y ahora estaba frente a uno, cara a cara y no podía articular palabra.

—No te me quedes mirando así como idiota.

—¿Eh? —no la había escuchado.

Ella rió casi imperceptible pero él lo notó.

—Deja que te cure la herida si sigues sangrando así te desmayarás. —Ella se acercó al chico con cara de estúpido y de sus manos salió un rayo de luz que asustó al joven quien se apartó lejos de ella.

—¡¿Qué rayos querías hacerme, loca?! —la vió con una mezcla de estupefacción y asombro.

—¿Estás sordo, mocoso? Dije que te curaría la herida.

Esta vez se acercó decidida y algo en su mirada relajo al muchacho quien se dejó curar. En unos segundos ya se había cerrado y no fluía sangre.

—¿Cómo... ? —de repente se calló. Claro, era una _shinigami_ , claramente haría esas cosas. Se preguntó qué más cosas podría hacer y se recriminó no haber prestado atención al profesor de historia, Ishida si lo escuchara se reiría de él. Claro que nunca le daría el gusto.

Luego de unos segundos se miraron a los ojos y algo en ellos lo cautivó.

—Gracias... _shinigami_.

—Mi nombre no es shinigami, solo dime Rukia.

—Entonces Rukia, yo soy Ichigo... Ichigo Kurosaki.

• • •

Lejos de ahí en un gran salón algo lúgubre, apenas iluminado por unos pocos candelabros se distinguían siluetas sentadas en una larga mesa dejando una en el centro, en el lugar reinaba un silencio sombrío. Uno de ellos tamborileó los dedos mientras los otros siete acompañantes se mantuvieron cada uno en sus pensamientos y en la oscuridad que lo ocultaba formó una peculiar sonrisa cuando apareció su subordinado en el rango de visión que, al parecer, traía la noticia que esperaba.

—Lo encontramos, señor.

Se recargó en la silla y apoyó sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, los presentes parecieron salir de sus cavilaciones y algunos se removieron ante las ansias de lo que pronto ocurriría.

.

.

.

Iba caminando por las calles de la 'Soul Society' tarareando una canción, parecía feliz por algo y eso notaron muchos. Lo habían caracterizado como misterioso y con razones, nadie sabía mucho acerca de su familia y él no se esforzaba en ayudarlos, realmente eran cosas que no tenían por qué conocerlas.

—Capitán lo estuve buscando todo el día —una figura pequeña surgió de uno de los pasillos con folders sujetando firme contra su pecho. El hombre pareció no inmutarse ante la repentina aparición. Sonrió ante su falta de respeto.

—Oh lo siento —caminó firme dando porte imponente—. Estuve viendo los nuevos reclutas, no creo que quieras que no cumpla mis órdenes, ¿verdad pequeña? —comentó indiferente. La muchacha a su lado se ruborizó y bajó la visión, cada que la llamaba así la la ponía nerviosa. Recordaba en sus primeros días en la academia que lo había visto por primera vez, estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos cerca de la 'Central de los 46' con una sonrisa misteriosa y algo hizo que quiera ser parte de su escuadrón pese a la advertencia de su amigo de la infancia.

El hombre a la verdad estaba muy expectante porque ya habían localizado lo que estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo. Urahara Kisuke fue muy inteligente pero no podría mantenerlo por siempre escondido.

• • •

—Vamos a tener una alumna de intercambio con nosotros —era el tema de conversación de todos sus compañeros, más de los chicos puesto que querían cortejarla. Al parecer nadie supo qué había sucedido el día anterior y no hablaban del asunto. Él observaba el cielo azul sin realmente hacerlo. Recordó que luego de la presentación apareció una niña que le agradeció a la morena el salvarla y luego corrió a la salida. Había notado la cara de la misma, era desconfianza pero a su vez agradecimiento. Eso había afectado a la _shinigami_.

—¿Qué te ocurre Kurosaki? —lo sobresaltó un chico a su lado.

—¿Ah? ¿A mí?

—No, a mi tía —se burló el chico de lentes mientras se gozaba de la cara de Kurosaki. Era tan fácil hacerlo fastidiar que nunca perdía oportunidad.

—Piérdete Ishida —no pudieron seguir su pelea porque unos gritos se oyeron en su salón de clases. Sus compañeros hablaban entre ellos, excitados.

—¡Ahí está!

—¿Es ella?

—¡Es muy mona!

Volteó sin ganas, más que nada impulsado por el alzado de Keigo que lo empujó y no paraba de repetir que era muy bella. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se tensó y abrió un poco más sus ojos. Estaba con una sonrisa más falsa que él despierto en clase de historia.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

—¿Te conoce Kurosaki? Te está saludando.

En efecto, le estaba haciendo señas con una mano de que se acerque, lo hizo casi de forma robótica y cuando ella le ofreció su mano, pudo leer escrito con pluma: _Dices algo y te mato_. Su piel se erizó al recordar como había descuartizado a aquella criatura que no tenía idea de qué era y debía averiguarlo.

—¿La conoces o no Kurosaki? —todos sus compañeros lo miraban expectantes y algunos aprovecharon para acercarse a ella.

—Somos vecinos, ¿no es así Kurosaki-kun? —su voz no era nada igual que la de ayer. ¿Y que era eso de Kurosaki-kun? Ugh.

—¡Es demasiado mona!

—Te lo tenías bien guardado Ichigo, ¿qué no soy tu amigo? —lloriqueó Keigo.

—Cállate —lo golpeó antes que se acerque a llenarle de mocos el uniforme.

La vio hablando como si nada con los demás, todos estaban a su alrededor haciéndole preguntas y ella portaba esa cara de feliz cumpleaños que empezaba a odiar. Estuvo así hasta que las clases terminaron y cuando todos abandonaron el aula menos ellos, se levantó de sopetón y se acercó furioso hasta ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Qué modales tienes Kurosaki-kun —rió tapándose la boca como si fuera una dama.

—No te hagas conmigo enana que no hay nadie —ni bien terminó de hablar sintió dolor en su pie. Ella lo había pisado apropósito—. ¡¿Qué te pasa ahora?!

—¡No me digas enana!

—Maldita —se sobó el pie sobre su zapato.

—Por fin —suspiró con añoranza, no oyendo lo dicho.

—¿Eh?

Ella pareció salir de un sueño y lo miró, en eso reparó que sus ojos eran inusuales, ¿azules o violetas tal vez?. —Estoy en una misión, necesito atrapar una criatura —informó como si de un niño se tratara.

—Ya lo hiciste, ayer —optó por hacer lo mismo.

—Ese era inofensivo. El que busco es muy peligroso —de pronto pareció adoptar una actitud seria.

—¿Quieres decir que hay otra de esas cosas por la ciudad? —estaba intranquilo. ¿Que tal si le hacía algo a sus hermanas? Temió lo peor.

—Tranquilo, lo atraparé, por eso estoy aquí. Prefiero que nadie sepa quien soy, no sé como lo tomarían.

—Agh me da igual mientras no me fastidies.

—¿Quién se acercó a quién? —picó.

—Cállate.

Y así comenzaría todo.

• • •


	4. Chapter 4

**Línea**

Descripción:

Dos sociedades biológicamente distintas coexistiendo en el mismo lugar solo significa una cosa: muerte. Tenían prohibido cruzarse debido a inconvenientes pasados, ya no habían muchos con esperanzas de que cambie la situación. Iba empeorando con el tiempo, el odio de los humanos hacia esa raza era entendible pero sin dejar de ser abominable. Hasta que la espada del destino unió dos personas distintas, o tal vez con algo en común.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 _Capìtulo IV:_

·

¿Media verdad?

·

—¿Eres la nueva, Kuchiki-san no es cierto?

Asintió a la mujer pechugona frente suyo.

—Nosotras vamos a comer al patio si quieres venir —la siguió otra a su lado. Tenía aire marimacho y pelo corto. Ambas eran muy lindas a su parecer.

Las acompañó y ellas se presentaron como Orihime Inoue y Tatsuki Arisawa, notó desde el principio que se cuidaban mucho la una a la otra pero parecían buenas chicas, no como otras la que miraban mal desde que comenzó a hablar -es decir, molestar- a Ichigo.

El almuerzo fue ameno, no se quejó incluso habían llegado más chicas en el patio. Todavía no creía que estuviera tan cerca de ellos y ni cuenta se den. Eran tan distintos pero iguales a ellos. De a poco se fue acostumbrando a su olor y su forma de vivir, ella no tuvo oportunidad de ir al secundario, ni siquiera de más niña y no lo desaprovecharía por nada del mundo.

—Yo creo que Kurosaki-san es muy guapo —comentó una chica a la vez que su cara se ponía roja como un tomate.

—Sí pero su cara de malo espanta a muchas.

—¡No digan eso! Kurosaki-kun es muy bueno —habló Inoue nerviosa y tan roja como la otra chica.

—¿Tú qué opinas Kuchiki?

—Es un idio... —iba a seguir pero recordó donde estaba—. Yo creo que hay mejores que Kurosaki-kun —razonó a tiempo que cambiaba su tono de voz.

Muchas asintieron dándole la razón. A veces, solo a veces se preguntaba por qué debería ocultarse y fingir ser otra. Pero solo a veces.

• • •

—¡Ichigo! —corrió tras él con dificultad. Desde que se quitó el kimono se sentía extraña, ese _gigai_ era muy incómodo pero no negaría que sus prendas le agradaba. El tendero tenía razón.

—Tsk ¿qué quieres ahora? —siguió caminando sin mirarla.

—Esas no son formas de tratar a una dama.

—Dime que quieres —la venita en su sien estallaría si seguía hablando así.

—Oye fuiste tú quien me llamó.

—Cierto —fingió que casi se olvidaba.

Se rascó la cabeza incómodo. Era algo que pensaba mucho desde hace una semana cuando la conoció. No se oía nada puesto que estaban un tanto alejados del gimnasio donde practicaban sus compañeros.

—Solo quería...

—¿Si?

—Saber si tú...

—Si yo qué habla Ichigo —exclamó impaciente.

—Si estás bien así —soltó de sopetón demasiado rápido, como no queriendo realmente que salga esa frase.

—¿Cómo? —frenó sus pasos y él también, pero seguía de espaldas a ella.

—No siendo tú.

Eso la descolocó. No se había molestado éste tiempo en conocerla como para decirle que no era ella. Aunque tal vez un poco de razón tenía, pensó viendo el suelo. Por más que quisiera ella estaba ahí para una misión y nada más.

—Estoy bien —susurró bajo.

—¿Solo eso? —extrañado por su tono.

—Solo eso. ¿Sabes? Estar aquí era algo que había querido hace mucho.

—¿Por qué? Los odian —soltó sin tapujos.

Ella sonrió triste y eso pudo ver el pelinaranjo y sintió algo extraño en su pecho que no le agradó. —Lo sé, estoy buscando.

—De qué hablas ahora enana.

Antes de continuar le pegó un rodillazo. —No lo entenderías.

Silencio.

—¿Por qué?

—Aún creo que puede haber personas que no nos odien, aunque te suene loco. Pero mira, estamos hablando y nunca me despreciaste por ser quien era, creo que puede haber más.

—¿Y para qué ocultarse?

—Lo hago por decisión de mayoría. Es loco porque dicen que quieren vernos muertos pero nunca cruzaron una palabra con nosotros. Temo que si me ven realmente se alejen, no podría pasear por donde quisiese sin que alguien me vea mal o me insulte.

—¿Ya te han insultado, Rukia? —no quiso saber la respuesta pero era necesario para lo que haría a continuación.

El asentimiento y la cabeza baja fue suficiente para él. Separó el espacio que los dividida e hizo algo que pensó nunca hacer. La abrazó algo rígido, pero abrazo al fin y cabo. Notó como se tensó bajo su cuerpo pero luego de a poco se fue relajando y le correspondió. Era un cálido abrazo, no se sentía mal aunque sí un poco torpe pero con la mejor de las intensiones.

—Al principio cuando llegué fui a Tokio, estaba tan entusiasmada... Quería visitar varios lugares pero olvidé cambiar mi uniforme. Ya sabrás que sigue.

Él cerró los ojos y apretó los puños cabreado.

Pasaron varias horas hablando que cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo. Abandonaron el patio de entrenamiento escolar y caminaron a paso calmo hacia ningún lugar en particular.

Luego de un silencio, la morena habló—: ¿Y tus hermanas?

—Aún es temprano —se encogió de hombros desinteresado—. Y yo creo que los hay.

—¿Qué?

—Personas que sí los acepten.

—¿Tú me aceptas Ichigo? —preguntó viéndolo fijo a los ojos.

Ichigo quería grabarse cada parte de su rostro en su memoria.

—Yo... Sí.

Ella sonrió.

Él también.

¿Quién diría que estaría hablando con una _shinigami_? Se le hubiera reído después de darle un puño.

Se prometió proteger esa sonrisa que le regaló. Se veía tan distinta a la que daba cuando estaba con sus compañeros. Se veía más real.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos por un rato pérdiendose en el color del otro. Ichigo por fin adivinó que eran violetas brillantes. Nunca había visto un color así. Sin que lo supieran se fueron acercando demasiado el uno al otro hasta que sentían la respiración del otro.

—No... —susurró.

—No, ¿qué?

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Ichigo?

—No sé... —y era cierto, pero tampoco dijo que le disgustara.

Se apartaron enseguida nerviosos sin saber en qué estaban pensando para llegar a eso. Quedaron meditando lo hablado anteriormente y no volvieron a cruzar palabra desde aquel día.

• • •

—Muy bien Gin, sabía que eras útil.

El aludido asintió sin quitar la sonrisa macabra de su rostro.

—Ya podemos empezar.

Reunió a todos sus hombres y les dio instrucciones de lo que debían hacer. Habían esperado años por ese momento. La venganza estaba en marcha. El líder tomó sus herramientas y caminó con paso decidido hacia la Central de los 46.

—¿Qué cree que hace, capitán? —habló asustado.

Él sonrió con suficiencia. —Eres solo un estorbo en mis planes, lo siento. Despierta...

• • •

Las cosas estaban de mal en peor entre ellos aunque cada vez que cruzaban miradas ella la apartaba y su semblante se mostraba indiferente y eso le disgustaba. Él solo quería hacer las cosas bien.

Rukia empezaba a ser muy popular entre los chicos y chicas de su instituto, pero él sabía que era porque no la conocían realmente. Golpeó su cabeza en el pupitre, él tampoco la conocía demasiado y dudaba que lo hiciera por la insensatez que había cometido.

Pero al menos le quedó el recuerdo. Sonrió de lado.

—Hola, eh... Kurosaki-kun...

Volteó el rostro y frente suyo estaba Inoue Orihime con el rostro rojo, pensando que tenía fiebre puso su mano en la frente pero no parecía enferma.

—¿Estás bien Inoue-san?

La chica asintió repetidas veces que hasta llegó a marearse pero lo disimuló bien.

—Si muy bien, el profesor acaba de decir que nos pusiéramos en grupo para hacer el trabajo. Kuchiki-san dijo que cambiáramos de parejas pero si tú quieres... —parecía dubitativa.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella que estaba con el idiota de Ishida, ambos hablaban y parecían llevarse realmente bien. Eso lo enojó. ¿Por qué no quería estar con él?

—No hay problema Inoue-san, hagámoslo juntos —soltó brusco. En toda la oración no apartó sus ojos de la enana y se levantó dispuesto a retirarse. Se sentía molesto con ella, con él. Con todos.

Tal vez sí había cometido un error, tener algo que ver con esa _shinigami_.

Después de todo no gustaba de ella ni mucho menos. Solo fue un impulso al verla frágil. Atravesó el campo de deporte y se sentó en una de las gradas. Pasó el resto de la jornada allí.

• • •

Pasaron tres semanas, con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a su nueva vida. La gran mayoría del instituto la conocía y saludaba cuando pasaba por los pasillos. El lugar era muy grande pero su parte favorita era cuando estaba en la azotea, siempre le había gustado el paisaje que le brindaba Karakura.

—Aquí estás. No me hagas buscarte por todos lados Kuchiki-san.

Ella vió que se acercaba con dos bolsas de sus almuerzos.

—Lo siento Ishida-kun pero sabes que así soy —le arrebató su bolsa y se sentaron cerca de las rejas de la azotea.

Comieron en silencio. En el tiempo que llevan juntos se hicieron muy buenos amigos, el chico era fácil de molestar y Rukia no perdía oportunidad de divertirse un rato, la pasaban genial y sus temas de charla sobre cualquier cosa siempre eran interesantes. Por eso lo había invitado a comer con ella a solas, quería decirle quién era.

Confiaba en que él no le diría nada.

—Tengo algo que decirte —estaba un poco nerviosa pero trató de hablar fluido y sin pausa—. Yo en realidad no soy lo que soy.

Al chico de lentes le bajó una gota por la cabeza. —No te entiendo.

Ella apretó la falda con sus manos y respiró hondo. —Yo soy...

Pero algo los interrumpió, unos ruidos que provenían del patio, se asomaron por la azotea y vieron hacia abajo. En efecto, había gente lanzando cosas a un chico que no hacía nada para defenderse.

Por los gritos supieron que era un _shinigami_. La ojivioleta no podía creer que estuviera ahí ese chico. No lo conocía pero lo vio un par de veces ahora que recordaba. Era Hanatarou, un muchacho muy pasivo y bueno por lo que contaban de él.

Frenó sus pensamientos al ver que las manos de Ishida que apoyaba en las rejas estaban blancas de la fuerza que ejercía.

—Esas cosas no deberían estar aquí.

—¿Qué dices? —indagó asustada, echándose para atrás.

El chico no la observaba solo miraba con odio a aquel pequeño chico.

—Uno de ellos mató a alguien importante para mí. Nunca los perdonaré.

Y así toda esperanza de Rukia se fue a la basura. Se sintió terriblemente mal pero quería decirle que ellos no harían tal cosa, nada era como decían. Pero ¿que respuesta tendría a la historia que le contaría Ishida acerca de los sucesos fatídicos que le habrá sucedido a esa persona? Ninguna y otra vez se sintió como muchas veces cuando había comenzado el instituto...

Fuera de lugar.

Sentía que quería llorar pero nadie debería verla.

—¿Qué querías decirme Kuchiki-san?

No.

No podía hablar.

Siempre era lo mismo.

¿Hasta cuándo?

Negó con una sonrisa triste, si abría a boca se largaría a llorar, abandonó el lugar escuchando a su espalda como su amigo insultaba a aquel chico desde la terraza.

Cerró la puerta de la azotea y apretó los dientes para luchar contra su llanto interior. No había nadie allí pero no quería arriesgarse. Avanzó dos pasos y chocó contra algo duro y levantando la cabeza allí lo vio, después de tanto tiempo.

—Ichigo...

• • •

En el almuerzo no estaban ni su amigo ni Rukia y eso estaba impacientándolo y más aún luego de ver como ridiculizaban a aquel shinigami. Intentó ir a defenderlo pero ni siquiera lo conocía. ¿Y Rukia cómo estaría al ver eso?

—¡Vete basura!

—¡Largo!

Sus dientes rechinaron ante impotencia y odio que sentía hacia aquellas personas. Tuvo la fortuna de cruzarse en varias ocasiones con el chico y no parecía mal tipo. Es más, ayudaba a algunos estudiantes con algunas materias que no entendían.

Y ahí estaban aquellos que gracias a Hanatarou aprobaron muchos exámenes, lanzándoles miradas de odio puro.

No pudo soportarlo y más al imaginar si fuera la ojivioleta la que estuviera en su lugar. Avanzó hasta el chico y se puso frente suyo cubriéndolo de las piedras que lanzaban.

—¿Qué haces Ichigo-kun? Te van a lastimar...

—Hanatarou, ¿verdad? Solo quédate detrás mío —le dio la espalda y enfrentó a los abusadores—. Me da pena verlos. Solo tratarlo de ésta forma porque no es igual a ustedes es caer bajo. Muchos fueron ayudados por él y así no repitieron el curso. Qué ironía hablan de la igualdad pero cuando alguien es distinto a ustedes lo desprecian. Cualquiera de nosotros pudo haber nacido así, ¿cómo les gustaría que los trataran? —pasó su brazo por los hombros del chico y le brindó una sonrisa—. Lo poco que lo conozco puedo asegurar que es buena persona incluso más que otros. Deberían odiar se a sí mismo por lo que hay dentro de ustedes. No a ellos.

Mutismo.

Muchos se fueron de allí y otro siguieron insultándolo pero Ichigo enfoco su mirada a la azotea donde le pareció ver a Rukia, Ishida estaba ahí...

Sin pensarlo se dirigió allí con suma rapidez y cuando terminó de subir el último escalón allí la vio. Estaba ensimismada y se chocó con su pecho. Cuando levantó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron no le gustó lo que vio.

—¿Por qué Ichigo?

—No lo sé, Rukia...

Ella derramó una imperceptible lágrima y trató de recomponerse.

—¿Cuando va a terminar ésto?

Ichigo estaba quedo, procesando que ocurría, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ayudarla pero no tenía idea de cómo y eso lo desanimaba. Saber que ella confiaba en él para hablarle de esas cosas le trajo calma y sin darse cuenta sus labios tiraron hacia arriba surcando una sonrisa.

Tomó su mano bajando las escaleras.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó ella confusa y con el corazón martillandole a mil.

—Ya lo verás.

Salieron del edificio y caminaron un par de cuadras, la ojivioleta estuvo a punto de reclamar que tenían una clase pero sabía que a ninguno de los dos realmente le importaba. Solo quería despejar su mente pero todo pensamiento se borró al chocar contra el imbécil pelinaranjo que frenó sus pasos sin avisar.

Lo empujó al costado con las cejas fruncidas. —Avísame cuando pares así... —pero al seguir la mirada de él quedó muda.

Frente de ella se veía un hermoso atardecer de distintos colores y un mar quedando perfecto como pintura, parecía que cada línea y figura hubiera sido hecha por un artista. Ichigo observó su expresión y le pareció tierna a pesar de lo ruda que podía llegar a ser.

—Aquí es donde vengo cuando necesito pensar —habló al tiempo que se sentaba en el pasto invitándola indirectamente a hacerlo.

—Es... hermoso Ichigo —susurró temiendo arruinar el aire de calma y tranquilidad que se respiraba allí.

Ambos quedaron uno al lado del otro sin decir más. El silencio no era incómodo y Rukia agradeció infinitamente haber conocido a alguien como Ichigo.

• • •

 _Notas de autora_ _:_

 _Quiero agradecer de nueva cuenta a Natsumivat por comentar, es entendible y es cierto Ichigo nunca sería así con su madre, no quisiera perder la esencia de los personajes, espero lograrlo y ¡adivinaste! no pensaba decir quienes eran pero bueno ya que lo dijiste... jaja_

 _Sin más espero que les guste. ¿Me demoré mucho? Creo que no, ya lo tenía preparado pero no había entrado a la página hasta hoy._


	5. Chapter 5

**Línea**

Descripción:

Dos sociedades biológicamente distintas coexistiendo en el mismo lugar solo significa una cosa: muerte. Tenían prohibido cruzarse debido a inconvenientes pasados, ya no habían muchos con esperanzas de que cambie la situación. Iba empeorando con el tiempo, el odio de los humanos hacia esa raza era entendible pero sin dejar de ser abominable. Hasta que la espada del destino unió dos personas distintas, o tal vez con algo en común.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 _Capítulo V:_

·

Comienza el caos

·

Cuando apareció al día siguiente, su amigo Ishida la bombardeó con preguntas acerca de dónde se había metido y por qué se había ido así de la azotea. Tuvo que poner la mejor sonrisa que tenía y contarle una pequeña mentira bien formulada por ella que ya esperaba ese cuestionamiento.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, si te sientes mal yo te puedo llevar con la enfermera y lo sabes.

Ella asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

La clase comenzó sin más preámbulos y los bostezos no se hicieron esperar. Por suerte ella amaba cada materia que dictaban y escuchaba con mucha intriga al profesor pero nunca participaba para que no pensaran que era rara por gustarle esas clases. Al parecer era malo ser así y realmente no entendía el motivo.

Por otra parte, y a unos bancos de distancia Ichigo estaba distraído pensando en lo que Inoue quería decirle a final de la clase, por más que lo intentara no encontraba nada que lo sacara de la duda. Al finalizar se levantó y tomó sus cosas, buscó con la mirada a la pelinaranja y la vio haciéndole señas de que salgan, él asintió.

Estaban atrás de las paredes del instituto, no había nadie más que ellos, notaba que su compañera estaba nerviosa y eso no lo animaba mucho. ¿Habrá hecho algo malo? Pero si él tuvo muy pocas charlas con ella. ¡Apenas la conocía! Entre los pensamientos la empezó a observar, era muy linda, solo cuando captó que estaba moviendo sus labios supo que estaba hablándole. Se reprendió parecía otro puberto como sus estúpidos compañeros.

—Disculpa Inoue-san, ¿podrías repetirlo?

—B-bueno que-quería saber si ...tú quisieras ir —empezó a jugar con sus dedos, sentía su corazón en la garganta, tanto tiempo esperando aquello ¿y ahora se acobardaría? Al pensar en las palabras de sus amigas la motivó a verlo fijo a los ojos cosa que sorprendió al Kurosaki—. Si saldrías conmigo, como sabes hay una feria y pensé que te gustaría ir —habló con rapidez.

Silencio. Ichigo procesaba la información y ya habían pasado varios minutos y solo cuando la joven se removió incómoda fue que escapó de sus labios...

—Claro.

¿Eso dijo él? Saldría con su casi amiga pero algo no le sabía bien en todo eso, aunque nunca fue bueno adivinando que pasaba por la mente de las personas pero al ver la mirada brillante de la chica frente suyo no se arrepintió. Ella dijo que mañana sería ya que no había clases y que iría a buscarlo a su casa ya que estaba más cerca de la feria a pesar de las insistencia del Kurosaki que él la pasaría a buscar como todo un caballero. ¿En qué se había metido?

Camino a su casa pensaba en una enana de ojos violetas, últimamente en estos días pensaba mucho en ella y no sabía qué tanto añoraba los momentos donde estaban juntos —aunque hubieran sido pocos—, ella no podía estar cerca de él ya que estaba pegada prácticamente a su supuesto "amigo" Ishida y eso lo fastidiaba un poco pero jamás lo diría; y por otro lado, tenía que buscar a ese _hollow_ que andaba por la ciudad, no entendía cómo no lo detectaba si eran muy grandes, en ese momento recordó que ella en una ocasión le dijo que esconden su energía con lo que es más difícil hallarlos. No se lo diría pero temía que le hiciera daño. Inconscientemente frunció el entrecejo.

—Uy Kurosaki-kun con esa cara espantarás a todas las chicas que se te quieran acercar.

Volteó encontrándose con la responsable de su desorden emocional. —Tú... —se obligó a relajarse pero por dentro estaba aliviado de verla de nuevo. Carraspeó un poco y se rascó la cabeza—, como sea, y para tu información hay una chica que no espanté y hasta me invitó a... —pausó lentamente sus palabras al notar el rostro indiferente y carente de emociones en ella, casi que parecía un robot.

—Vaya alguien que con cara y todo te quiere —se burló aunque lo que sentía dentro no lo definiría como alegre.

—Oye ¿te encuentras bien?

—¿Eh? Sí, claro. Ya sabes buscando algún rastro del _hollow_ _._

Se quedaron en silencio como esperando que el otro continúe la plática pero nada sucedió así que se despidieron y fueron por lados contrarios. Rukia estaba algo rara no entendía que le sucedía, si esos mangas que leía estaban en lo cierto era como cuando el chico salía con otra que no era la protagonista y ella estaba desilusionada. ¿O era ella la segunda? Jamás sería alguien así, apreciaba mucho a los humanos para ser un impedimento en sus relaciones. Aunque esa punzada en su pecho no se iba se dijo que no intervendría en los sucesos después de todo... solo era una _shinigami_ que no debía tener sentimientos por nadie, como mucha gente se encargó de recordarle.

• • •

La vida se resumía en comer, ir a la escuela y dormir. Pero el último fue desplazado por la bendita salida con la pelinaranja, en estos momentos se arrepentía de haber aceptado pero sabía en el fondo que había hecho lo correcto y eso lo distraería un poco de las miradas de indiferencia de la enana, pensó que ya se habían arreglado luego de su corta charla y haberla llevado a su lugar favorito en Karakura...

—Ichi-nii una chica te busca.

—Ya voy.

Terminó de arreglar su atuendo y bajó las escaleras encontrándose con la patada voladora de su padre.

—¡Estúpido hijo! ¡¿Dónde crees que vas?! —gritó desde el suelo de la sala —su primogénito había esquivado el saludo— un hombre de unos treinta años y barba viendo las prendas que traía el chico.

—Tsk no te importa —comentó con indiferencia.

—¡Mi propio hijo no me cuenta a dónde sale! ¡¿Masaki qué he hecho mal con nuestro retoño?! —Isshin se dirigió a un _póster_ de una bella mujer de cabello largo y anaranjado más claro que el de Ichigo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El chico rodó los ojos y se pudo leer en sus labios un _«Acá vamos de nuevo»_.

—Para empezar, haber puesto ese póster ahí —explicó una niña de cabello azabache y mirada indiferente mientras miraba fútbol en el televisor ubicado en medio de la sala.

—¡Nuestros hijos están en mi contra! —lloriqueó el progenitor.

Cerró la puerta después de avisar a sus hermanas —más bien gritar, por los ruidos de su padre— dónde iría.

Caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra en todo el camino, Ichigo se estaba arrepintiendo, ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado ir. Llegaron al comienzo de los puestos de juegos, y se pasearon entre algunos mientras la chica trataba de darle charla, cosa que no lograba demasiado.

Ichigo le dijo que podrían ir al juego de encestar la pelota cuyo premio eran peluches de todo tipo de animales y formas raras que Ichigo prefirió no quedarse con ninguno si ganaba. A la chica pareció gustarle la idea y se acercaron al señor que gritaba « _¡_ _Encesten_ _la bola y_ _ganarán_ _éstos_ _hermosos osos de peluche para sus hijos, novias, esposas!_ »Y lo repetía como loro. Cuando se plantaron frente suyo el hombre sonrió al verlos.

—Vaya vaya, pocas veces he visto ésto, hacen una perfecta pareja —sonrió amablemente. Inoue tenía el rostro ardiendo e Ichigo se apresuró a corregirlo algo nervioso—, oh disculpen jóvenes, ¿será que me estoy poniendo viejo? —meditó olvidándose de sus clientes por unos segundos sin dejar de sonreír. Ese sujeto le parecía al chico un tanto... peculiar.

Inoue sonrió e Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

—No hay problema —sacó de su abrigo unos billetes y se lo extendió al dueño—. Queremos jugar.

Al primer intento falló porque su acompañante trataba de alentarlo y lo movió un poco. Al segundo le faltaron unos milímetros. Tomó la tercera y última bola de la ronda y cuando estaba por lanzar el ataque una figura gélida —con aspecto al de cualquier persona— y demasiado blanca se le acercó, lo que paralizó su movimiento fue que las personas que pasaban cerca del puesto de juegos lo traspasaran, como si no lo vieran, como si no estuviera. Aquella cosa no lo observaba a él, sino donde tendría que lanzar la bola.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto? —aquel ser parecía ansioso de verlo lanzar. Seguía de espaldas a Ichigo.

—¿Eh? —estaba tenso y sudaba un poco, pensó que era una mala jugada de su mente pero luego de abrir sus ojos de nuevo seguía ahí. Ahora el dueño y Orihime estaban fijando sus ojos extrañados en su dirección.

—¿Qué ocurre Kurosaki-kun? —aventuró la chica, alarmada.

El ser ahora sí fijo sus ojos saltones en él y los abrió de forma desmesurada. —¿P... pue... puedes verme? —exclamó con euforia y se acercó a él. El chico alzó una mano y en verdad se la traspasaba.

—¡No te me acerques! —vociferó el ojimiel mientras se echaba para atrás. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—¿Qué sucede Kurosaki-kun? —ahora si lo estaba asustando el chico mirando hacia donde no había nadie y gritando como loco.

—Deberías llevarlo a la enfermería —el dueño estaba pensativo pero nada impresionado de lo que le ocurría. La chica asintió y lo tomó de un brazo guiándolo donde el señor amablemente le indicaba, se disculpó y partió ante la atenta mirada del hombre que dijo—: Así que es él —parecía que hablaba solo pero una figura detrás suyo presenció todo aunque no le respondió.

Luego de ser consciente de lo que ocurría se dejó guiar por Inoue sin decir nada, tenía que pensar. La chica lo entró a una sala pequeña y blanca donde una señora le tocó la cabeza para verle la temperatura y le hizo preguntas de rutina, Ichigo luego de haber recobrado un poco la cordura y harto de todo aquello se levantó de sopetón sorprendiendo a las dos féminas y salió de allí.

¿Qué rayos era eso? ¿Habría sido real? No lo creía, eso de los _"fantasmas"_ no existía para él. Llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez haya sido por haber dormido poco y lo atribuyó a cierta enana gruñona que... frenó sus pasos y pensamientos de golpe. ¡Claro ella podría decirle qué fue aquello! Se sintió más calmado pero después recordó que no se hablaban más allá del _Buenos días_ y de vez en cuando para despedirse y eso lo desanimó.

—¡Kurosaki-kun! —se reprendió haber olvidado su salida con Inoue quien en esos momentos llegaba agitada a su lado.

—Lo siento Inoue-san, no me sentía bien ahí y yo...

Ella le sonrió impidiendo que continúe—: No te preocupes, te entiendo.

Él asintió y se dirigieron a la salida cuando un estruendo seguido de gritos se oyó a sus espaldas. El chico sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia el ruido y una figura monstruosa con máscara y varios tentáculos se dirigía amenazante hacia el pequeño hombre transparente que había visto antes quien corría por su vida junto con todos los de la feria. ¿Esas criaturas podían ver fantasmas?

—¿Alguien ve algo?

—¡Creo que es un temblor!

—¡No veo a nadie!

Eran las voces que alcanzó oír entre los gritos. ¿Qué carajos sucedía? Optó por pensar después y buscó a su alrededor hasta que vio una madera cerca de un puesto de carreras virtuales y corrió hasta tomarla. No se quedaría viendo como mataban o lo que sea que le haga esa cosa al hombre _fantasma_. Cuando se acercó lo bastante el _hollow_ paró sus pasos y levantó su rostro al cielo oliendo algo.

—Eso huele delicioso —habló con voz grave y violenta, a la vez que se daba vuelta y miraba fijamente al pelinaranjo. Éste tragó grueso. Creyó que tendría que dejar de meterse en asuntos que no lo incumbían.

—¡Ichi-nii! ¡¿qué haces?!

No. No puede ser. Giró su rostro tan bruscamente que le dolió el cuello. Observó con terror a sus hermanas y luego al _hollow_ acercándose a ellas manifestando—: ¡Interrumpen mis planes!

—¡Karin! ¡Yuzu! ¡Váyanse de aquí! —fue lo que salió de sus labios en un intento desesperado de que huyeran, corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero llegó demasiado tarde, ellas estaban en el piso producto del golpe con uno de los tentáculos que les llegó a ambas.

—¡NO!

Fue lo único que se escuchó en el aire, su peor temor se hacía realidad.

• • •

 _Notas de autora :_

 _Holaa! Pido disculpas por la demora pero había comenzado la facultad y ando con muchas cosas en mi cabeza. Natsuminavit: Viste qué hermoso es Ichigo? No podía dejar que no haga algo, él defiende ante todo la justicia e Ishida bueno... eso lo veremos demasiado pronto pero no voy a entrar en detalles jeje me gustó que te haya gustado el final._

 _ **Atención** : Tengo ya preparado el otro capítulo y por la demora extremadamente larga_ _que los hice pasar_ _(además que éste se me hizo corto comparado a los otros) puedo subirla si quieren en menos de un día, ¿qué les parece la idea? ¿O esperamos un tiempo más? Comenten si gustan, los leeré._

 _Saludos y buena semana!_


End file.
